


Cocktails At Dawn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, If you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Jude never considered being a kinky man until he met Zero—it is safe to say he is kink now with him donning a white button up shirt with a skin tight black skirt that didn't even fully cover his perky ass cheeks and white stockings with hooker heels. Experiencing with cross dressing has left his lover’s mouthwatering, as if Zero had a sweet tooth and Jude was cotton candy. 

Arousal is evident in every line of his strong body--the way his hands clench as if he is restraining himself from reaching out and tugging Jude closer to him. How his chest heaves as he breathes heavier, his eyes dark and lust blown as his cock jerks in his slacks. Accompanied by sweet perfume which smells like apples and honey Jude was a yummy treat Zero could not wait to devour. 

The guy invited to their little party of two is a stranger, a drifter they picked up in a bar. He only gets to watch; he does not get to touch what belongs to Zero. Sitting in a chair in the motel room, the guy jacks his cock as Zero rubs Jude off through his skin tight boxers. He finds his lover hard and throbbing, clearly as riled up as he is. 

“Do you know what I am gonna do to you while he watches?” Zero purrs into Jude’s ear, his voice husky, dark with desire. “I’m going to open you up nice and slow with my tongue and fingers then when you are ready I’ll slide inside you and fuck you bare. I will make love to you all night long and show him that you belong to me. I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life.” 

Jude gasps, whimpering ‘please, yes, please,’ and his hips jerk forward as he catches sight of the man watching him with lust-blown eyes. “Take me...now. Want to come while he watches.” 

The man tugs on his prick a little too hard and throws his head back and moans as Zero pushes Jude’s skirt up over his hips, giving their guest a clear view of Jude's perky ass. The night has barely begun and already Jude looked so debauched; hazel eyes junkie bright, dimpled cheeks blushing rosy red, his chest flushed as he huffs ragged breaths. 

Zero growls passionately, envious that he has Jude all to himself while they guy can look, but can never, ever touch what so rightly belongs to him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/723568.html?thread=95502960#/t95502960)


End file.
